elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elenwen (Skyrim)
is a female Altmer in and a member of the Thalmor, located in the Thalmor Embassy. History Reading the Thalmor Dossier of Ulfric Stormcloak reveals that the Thalmor captured Ulfric during the Great War thirty years before the Dragon Crisis. Elenwen served as Ulfric's interrogator and torturer. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Elenwen plans a reception, inviting the most prominent and affluent citizens of Skyrim. The Dragonborn attends the party, disguised as a guest, to recover intelligence regarding the Dragon Crisis and learns that a member of the Blades, named Esbern, is being hunted by the Thalmor due to his knowledge of dragonlore. Season Unending Elenwen appears at the Greybeards peace conference in High Hrothgar, assuring her presence is only to ensure that the White-Gold Concordat is upheld. Ulfric Stormcloak asks her to leave, claiming she has no place in Skyrim's politics, and the presence of a Talos-hater is a deliberate provocation against him. General Tullius allows the Dragonborn to decide whether or not she stays. Her involvement in the following discussions is minimal; her presence has no real impact on the conference. She will, however, ask Ulfric why he reacted as such, arguing that it is not the Aldmeri Dominion who is killing his people. Quests *Season Unending *Diplomatic Immunity Trivia *During the opening cutscene of the game, just after entering Helgen, she can be seen on horseback speaking to General Tullius. *Elenwen was the name of an Altmer sorceress found at Dun-Ahhe in . *Her voice actor is Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Boethiah and Meridia. *Elenwen appears near Helgen if the player returns there shortly after Alduin's attack. *If spoken to on the road, she will mention "seeing you somewhere before" because she was also present in Alduin's attack on Helgen. She will be hostile, though. *It is possible to kill her. After completing the main quest, she is no longer essential. If one gets back into the embassy she can be killed. Using a horse to jump over the tree, the "wooden bowl glitch", or the Reeking Cave path can gain entry to the courtyard. Afterwards, use Throw Voice, or the glitch again, to find her. She can easily be taken down with one dagger strike. *She will also sometimes be found outside the Thalmor Embassy after fast traveling there. *If the Stormcloaks take over Solitude she may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *If one tells her their name when speaking to her in the Thalmor Embassy, she may send hired thugs after the player. *Her voice actor Jean Gilpin has a character named Meredith in the videogame Dragon Age 2. who has similar motives and characteristics. Ironically both characters have opposite character abilities and similiar hatred (example: Meredith hates mages like Orsino who has almost the same ambitions as Ulfric, and Elenwen is a mage who hates Ulfric. It is unknown whether this is coincidence or an in-joke by the developers. Appearances * External links *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0272815/ Elenwen's entry at the Internet Movie Database]. References Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Thalmor Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters